The Secret of the Forbidden Forest
by Firey
Summary: There's something in the Forbidden Forest...something that has been unoticed for years.....
1. A visit to Hagrid's

Notes: No Critisizm! Nyah! Oh yeah, It's Harry's 5th Year at Hogwarts. It's only a few paragraphs per Chapter.  
  
brbrhr width="400"/br/br  
  
One nice and sunny day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to visit Hagrid's hut. As they walked to Hagrid's place,   
Hermione saw something in the Forbidden Forest. "Harry, Ron, I thought I saw something in the Forest!" said Hermione.  
"It's probably just some little creature crawling around" said Ron. "No, it wasn't," said Hermione "it was big with  
glowing red eyes staring at me." Hermione looked back towards the forest. She walked a little closer to get a better   
look. "What are you doing Hermione!?" yelled Harry. I wanna see what that was. i"wow. Hermione actually wants to   
break a rule"/i thought Ron rolling his eyes. "Come on! Let's go see what it is!" said Hermione tugging Harry's  
arm. "I thought we were gonna visit Hagrid." Harry replied. "Let's visit Hagrid first then go see what it is that  
is bugging you. It just might turn out to be one of Hagrid's weird creatures." "Okay" sighed Hermione. So the group  
walked up to the huge door at the hut. Harry knocked on the door.  
Nobody answered. Inside they can hear fang whimpering loudly. "What's wrong with him?" asked Ron. Harry and  
Hermione both said "Dunno" in unison. "I guess we can go see the woods" said Ron in a scared and worried voice.  
They walked into the woods as quiet as possible. And as slowly as possible for Ron. As they entered, they heard   
something moving closer to them on the ground. It hissed. Ron had his mouth wide opened paralyzed with fear. The  
creature sounded like a snake, but it wasn't. Harry saw the dark silhoutte of a big scaly creature. Harry flung   
his wand out and yelled "LUMOS!"....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. The Dissapearance

Notes for Chap. 2: It's almost my Bed time, this chap is really short  
  
  
The giant snake like creature hissed and slithered back in it's cave at the first sight of the light.  
"Did you see that!?" gasped Harry. "That was huge! It's bigger than a Basilik!" "Should we go into the  
cave?" asked Ron, as pale as a ghost. "Well, if we're going to see what that thing is, we have no choice  
left but to enter the cave." replied Hermione. Ron gulped. It was getting late so they decided to head back   
for the castle.   
  
Back in the common room....  
"What do you think that was?" asked Ron. "I don't know.", said Harry, slipping on his P.J.s.   
  
The Next Day...  
Harry woke up late that day. He got up to check Ron. "Ron! Ron? Where are you?" said Ron. Ron was missing.  
On his bed was a single scale, red with some blood.....  
  
To be continued again... 


	3. Into a cave

Notes for chap 3: Only 45 minutes to type this down. @.@ Ihaven't read Harry Potter   
so I can't remember if it was called the great hall  
  
  
In the great hall....  
  
Harry met up with Hermione that day in the great hall. He told Hermione about Ron's dissapearance.  
Just then, they saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walking their way with an evil grin on their faces. "Hey,  
where's Weasley?" said Malfoy grinning. "Somewhere where he doesn't have to see your ugly face!" replied  
Harry clenching his fist. Malfoy whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle. They laughed and walked away  
by Malfoy's side.   
  
  
In the afternoon......  
  
Harry and Hermione went into the Forest again. Harry muttered "Lumos!" under his breath and his wand lit   
up. Hermione found a dark, dripping cave. They walked inside slowly and carefully not knowing what was in  
there. The cave went in far. It looked as though it would lead to the heart of the woods...maybe it will.  
They walked deeper and deeper into the cave, as quiet as possible. They heard breathing in the back, heavy  
breathing. "THERE-" said Hermione loudly as Harry covered his hand over her mouth quickly. As Harry's wand  
illuminated the cave, they saw Ron in the corner all scratched up. And right beside him was the giant  
serpent. It had red glowing eyes, and green scales all over. It unsuccessfully tried to hide it's face from  
the light.....  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN! 


End file.
